


Reese’s are better than sex

by superglasspiano



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: ??????, Bad Poetry, Crack?, I don’t know what this is, Implied/Referenced Sex, Poetry, a bit?, implied/referenced Reese’s, intentionally bad poetry, the tags are longer than the actual thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superglasspiano/pseuds/superglasspiano
Summary: The title says it all





	Reese’s are better than sex

_ Reese’s are better than sex _ you said

But that was before 

You ever had sex

With me

**Author's Note:**

> Am I funny? I think I’m funny. Maybe I’m just delusional *shrug*


End file.
